The Executioner
by Liquidum85
Summary: Five identical murders. Jane and Maura have to solve the cases with their Team. Dark memories from the past come alive again
1. Chapter 1

The Executioner

Jane sat at her desk and chewed nervously on her thumbnail. The last events had hit hard on her. Too many dark and deeply buried memories were brought back to life. " Verena Fracassini. " , she grumbled. " Sarah Matthews, Nancy McPherson, Tamara Stanton and Sally Preston. " She repeated the names over and over again. Either in her head or whispering. Jane was torn from her thoughts as someone put a cup of coffee on her desk. " Coffee. "

" No, thank you. ", Jane replied lost in thoughts.

Maura raised her eyebrows suprised. " Excuse me? "

" I'm not hungry, Maura. "

Maura had briefly to think to follow Jane. " I wish you would stop seeing coffee as food. "

Jane looked at her confused and blinked a view times. " What you said? ", she discovered the coffee and smiled. " Thanks for the coffee. Exactly what I need. "

Maura rolled her eyes and opened the case file on Jane's desk. " You need a break."

" Yeah, I know that we need a breakthrough. "

" No, you need a break, Jane. A pause, rest, recreation, lull, playtime. "

Jane slowly looked up with a frown. " Okay, who are you and what have you done with Maura Isles? "

Maura laughed lightly and hit Jane on her upper arm. " Jane, stop it. "

Jane laughed and sipped her coffee." Seriously? Lull AND playtime? You spend too much time with Ma and Tommy. "

" Whatever." , Maura replied. " You should go home and get some sleep. "

Jane looked at her intently. " Is it a medical advice? "

Maura made big eyes and closed the case fall. " Quite right, Detective. GO HOME. "

" The Doc' s right. You should go home. ", Korsak said as he sat down with a file on his desk.

Maura put her palms together as in a praying position and briefly closed her eyes, saying unvoiced' Thank you '.

Jane looked between Maura and Korsak back and forth." You have conspired against me. "

Korsak rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Frost came into the bullpen and paused when he saw Jane. " You're still here? "

" Judas! ", Jane growled deeply and looked him gloomily.

Frost looked at her puzzled. " Huh? "

Jane slowly stood up and pointed at each of them. " Your three cahoots and have conspired against me! "

Someone who wouldn't know Jane would get pale and try to find a good hideout.

Angela came with three paper bags in the bullpen and stopped." Jane, what are you doing here? "

Jane struggled to keep an straight face and looked at her mother accusing. " MA, YOU TOO? YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS! ", she grabbed her jacket and took a deep breath." Okay, I'll make a break."

Maura smiled with pride and satisfaction. " A real sleep, no work at home for you. "

Jane stood close in front of her and grinned. " Yes, Mama Maura! "

Maura looked after Jane and sighed to herself. " Not yet. "

Angela looked at her curiously. " What was that? "

Maura turned bright red and made her way to the elevators. " Oh, nothing. "

Jane came home and took a deep breath. She went to the fridge and took out the rearmost beer. To someone else she would have said at this time of day that he would have a serious problem, under normal circumstances. But she didn't live under normal circumstances. Five young women were killed in a span of two and a half weeks. Sexual tortured and then killed with a smooth cut through the throat. The inverigators assumed that the victims had previously dig its own grave. Verena Fracassini, twenty-nine. Sarah Matthews, twenty-six. Nancy McPherson, twenty-two. Tamara Stanton, twenty. And Sally Stanton, twenty-three. Apart the age of twenty and thirthy the five women nothing bond them toghether. Apart from the cut-through throat and the self-dug graves. Jane braced herself on the worktop and sighed loudly as she led each detail to her mind again. Since two and a half weeks she worked on this case and since three days she had not slept. Since two and a half weeks she was only Detective Jane Rizzoli. Dogged, unrelenting, obsessed. She could understand why Maura had arranged to conspire with Frost, Korsak and even her mother against herself. The vibrating of her phone snatched Jane out of her thoughts flow. She start to grin broadly as she read the message." It's not a good idea to think of you while I bathe. "

Maura came late in the night back home and was relieved that the house was dark. She went straight to the bedroom and smiled when she heard the slight snore. She sighed and walked carefully to the bed. Maura sat on Jane's side of the bed and brushed a strand of hair behind Jane's ear.

Jane growled softly and stirred. " Maura... "

Maura smiled soft. " Ssssh, sleep. "

Jane relaxed inevitably. " Sleep... "

Maura laughed lightly. " Yes, sleep. "

The next morning Jane woke up in a strange position. Her left arm was wrapped around the waist of a person to her right. It took a few seconds and then Jane pulled her partner even closer.

Maura stirred and smiled automatically. " Are you awake? "

Jane buried her nose in Maura's hairs and smiled. " Asks the woman who worked long. "

Maura pulled her closer to herself and forced Jane to stay in bed." We have a off day. "

Jane couldn't hold back a laughter. " Yeah, in your dream world, Maura. To my knowledge we are expected to be at the station in two hours. "

Maura turned with eyes closed to Jane and cuddled up on her. " We could call in sick today. "

Jane looked at her with a grin and pulled her head back. " Well Doctor, do you suggest to skip work? I slowly but surely get scared of you. "

Maura groweld against Jane's chest and opened an eye. " It's too early to make jokes, Jane. "

Jane laughed heartly because normally Maura was the first who was up in the morning and not her.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women came together into the station and went straight to the Café. Jane groweld loudly as she saw Stanley instead of her mother. " I knew we should have gone to the coffee shop down the street. "

Maura grimaced and took a paper cup. " I couldn't have known we were about to drink soapy water. "

Jane choked on her too hot coffee and looked at Maura with wide eyes.

Maura lifted warningly a hand as Jane was about to say something." Don't "

Jane grinned and walked on. " I won't. "

Maura pressed the button of the elevator and sighed. Jane looked at her from the side and frowned. When the two came into the bullpen they immediately saw the industrious Frost and Korsak.

Jane put down her cup. " Do we have something new? "

Korsak made notes on the board and didn't look at her. " We're still working on it. "

" One step forward we have made. ", Frost announced tired. " I identified Tamara's girlfriend. She come here in any minute. "

Jane sat in front of a red-haired young woman and looked at her gently. " We're sorry for your loss, Maya. "

Maya Harper looked at her and nodded with teary eyes. " Thank you. "

Jane smiled encouragingly. " Maya, when did you saw Tamara the last time? "

Maya sniffed briefly and exhaled shakily. " Three weeks ago. We had a fight and I wanted a break. I knew that our relationship could be saved only that way. "

Frost made notes in the interview. " About what did you fought? "

Maya laughed shortly and shook her head. " Trifles. This time it was because of the daily shopping. I'm exploded because Tamara has forgotten the damn milk. How stupid is that? "

Jane frowned and put photos of Verena, Sally, Sarah and Nancy in front of Maya on the metal table. " Do you recognize one of these women? "

Maya looked at the pictures long and sniffled again. " Are these the other women? "

Jane nodded slowly. " Yes. Maya, do you recognize one of them? "

Maya let her gaze float over the photos. Then she paused and looked at the investigators. " I ... I am sorry. I'm not sure. "

" It's all right. ", Jane said softly. " Take all the time you need. "

Maya took a deep breath, thought about it and then tapped on Verena's photo. " I think ... I think her we met. I'm not really sure, though. "

Jane looked at Frost, and when she looked at Maya she nodded. " Good. Very good, Maya. "

Frost felt like they were progressing. " Where have you met her? "

" In a dance club. ", Maya said. " We were in the Gypsy Bar. "

" The Gypsy Bar in the Boylston Street? ", Frost wanted to know.

Maya nodded and fought against the emerging tears. " Yes. "

Jane looked at her long. Finally they had an approach and finally they were able to bring two women in connection. Jane put a hand on Maya's and squeezed it. " Thank you, Maya. You've been very helpful. "

Maya sobbed aloud. " Detective Rizzoli. "

Jane paused in the movement to stand up. " Yeah? "

" Please catch this bastard who did this to Tamara and those other womens. "

Jane stared at her seriously and nodded as a promise. " I'll catch him. And if It's the last thing I'll do. "

Maya sobbed again and began to cry.

" Are you out of your mind? ", Maura's voice was loud to hear from her office.

Jane sat on Maura's couch and looked at her with big eyes. " What? What have I done? "

Maura paced back and forth. " How can you promise someone that you catch the killer? "

Jane looked at her confused and raised her eyebrows. "Because that's what I'm always doing, Maura. ", Jane said slowly.

Maura groweld desperared and put her hands on her hips. " Do you think sometimes before you talk? "

Jane stood up slowly. " Do you doubt about the fact that I solve the case? "

" Even if It's the last thing you're doing? No. "

At this moment Jane cursed Frost. The fact that Frost said it as a joke without thinking of that Maura was in the same room was not just simplified the matter. She knew that Maura took it too literally. " Come on, Maura. You shouldn't take it so literally. "

" I wouldn't. ", Maura replied sharply. " I wouldn't if Frost or Korsak would have said it, Jane. But with I'm sure that you meant it the way you said it. "

Jane sighed loudly. She knew herself that she would run into a burning house to safe puppies. Or that she was wearing a huge target on her forehead or that she was not spared the risk. Jane took a deep breath and held Maura by the wrist. " Stop pacing back and forth. I'll get seasick. "

Maura looked at her seriously and gritted her teeth. " This is not funny. "

" I know. ", Jane replied and pulled Maura into her arms. " I know and I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I promise you that I will never again leave your side, Maura, in every day for the rest of my life. You won't get rid of me. "

Maura closed her eyes and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. " I don't want to get rid of you. Especially not when you kill yourself. "

Jane rocked both soothing and smiled. " I love you. "

" I love you too. ", Maura murmured against Jane's shoulder.

Jane closed her eyes and enjoyed the intimate moment. Normally, the two women kept their relationship at work on the professional level but there were situations in which Jane and Maura had a intimate, emotionally supportive moment which they had to satisfy.

" We're good? ", Jane whispered.

" For the moment. ", Maura replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane came back into the bullpen and sat down at her desk. Then she rubbed both hands over her face.

Frost looked over his screen. " Maura hasn't torn off your balls? "

Jane pierced through her fingers. " Mind your own business, Frost. Or I rip off your balls. "

Korsak started giggling as Jane threatened Frost.

Jane rubbed her eyebrows and sighed. " Okay, so we know that Verena and Tamara met in the Gypsy Bar. Is there anything unusual about this Bar? "

Korsak stood up and stuck a photo of the bar on the glass panel." You mean about the one in the Boylston Street?", he said in the teasing tone and Frost rolled his eyes while Jane looked at him, grinning. " No, nothing at all. The bar is clean. "

Frost leaned back in his chair. " I'll meet the owner. Will someone accompany me? "

Jane typed something into her keyboard and pulled her eyebrows concentrated drew lines from Verena and Tamara to the bar and wrote question marks over Sarah, Sally and Nancy. None of them responsed to Frost's question.

Frost grunted and stood up.

Korsak looked after him, laughing softly as Frost went off.

Jane laughed herself, got up, took her jacket and followed the young Detective.

Jane stood in the office of the Gypsy Bar owner and frowned. " Thank you for taking the time, Mr. Haynes. "

The white-haired man kept looking in one of his files and waved. " I like to help the Boston Police Department very much. What can I do for you? "

Frost took Tamara's and Verena's photos from a folder. " Have you ever seen these women? "

Haynes didn't look up. " Have you any idea how many women I see in one night? I can't remember every single face. "

Jane looked puzzled at Frost and cleared her throat. " Um ... these women were seen in your club, Mr. Haynes. They both were murdered... "

" Yeah, ", Haynes interrupted her harshly. " of which I am aware, Detective Rizzoli. Otherwise, hardly the Homicide probably wouldn't be in my club. "

Jane was overwhelmed by his aggressive attitude and became a little uneasy. " Excuse me? "

" For someone who like to help the Boston Police Department very much you are very uncooperative.", Frost noted

Haynes took a deep breath and looked at him annoyed. " I own a night club, Detective. For the life of... I can't remember of all the faces of women who are coming in here. I'd like to help you. "

Jane took the photos of the victims and put them on Haynes' file. Then she looked at him impatiently " You could help us if you would take a look at those photos. " she growled.

Haynes looked at her seriously and then on the photos. He paused for a moment and pulled the corners of the mouth downward. He tapped on the photo of Verena. " That one was as good as every night here. And almost every night she had a different woman towed. "

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Just women? "

" Nah. ", Haynes replied. " Men and women. Sometimes both in the same time. Always hot styles. "

Frost got curious. " Hot styles just like her? "

Haynes nodded slowly as he looked at Tamara." And even hotter. "

Frost raised his eyebrows and looked at Jane.

Jane thought for a moment. " She always came alone in the Gypsy Bar? "

" No, every now and then a blonde was with her. Also a hot caliber. The women threw themselves at her neck. Not to mention the guys. "

Jane nodded slowly, absently. " Thank you. You've been very helpful. "

Jane sat on the couch and had an arm around Maura's shoulder.

Maura looked at the TV and sighed." I like the name. "

Jane frowned at this statement. They had agreed to watch a documentary about pyramids and dead egypt kings. Well, Maura had agreed so. " The name Hatshepsut? Well, it's very ... exceptionally and unique. "

" No, silly.", Maura replied. " The name Verena. Verena is probably from the late latin Verenus which means Credible derived from Versus what means True. Often the name is also The Shy or Godly from the latin translation Vereri Shy, fear, revere. Or it's an origin from the celtic of Belena which means The White or The way. The holy Verena of Zurzach is one of the most revered saints of Switzerland. Even today many swiss are named Verena and Vreni, Vrene, Vreneli or Nena. Verena is a kind of First Mother of Switzerland. It comes in names places such as Verenapass, Vrenelisgärtli or in the folk song ' Vreneli ab em Guggisberg' . The radio played ' Jimmy Flitz e rice Dür d Schwyz' by Roland Zoss devoted entirely to the search for these mythological female figure. Shortly before the second World War became common for a coin with a woman's head, which is actually the Helvetia should show the name Goldvreneli. "

Jane chewed on the potato chip and frowned. " Oh, she wasn't SO holy. ". ' God, the most she said I have to google again. What kind of names were these? Ninety percent of them I can't even pronounce. ' , she thought for herself.

" I'm serious, Jane. "

" Me too. "

Maura sighed loudly and focused again on the TV.

Jane felt that Maura was frustrated and put her beer on the coffee table. Then she looked at her seriously. " Okay, I am offical confused. What is it now? What I missed? "

Maura waved her away. " Nothing. "

Jane looked at her with her mouth open, completely overwhelmed. " What ... MAURA, I ... "

Maura looked at the TV screen. " Hush! I want to see the documentary. "

Jane snorted blankly and stood up.

Maura looked puzzled over her shoulder. "Where are you going? "

Jane threw her hands frustrated up. " I'm finding out about what your information was, smartass. "

Maura looked back to the TV and laughed shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura praised the next day because Cavanaugh had decreed them a day off. For over two weeks Jane and herself were only Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles. Finally the two had a little time for themselve. She looked at the sleeping Jane and sighed softly. It had taken far too long since the two had slept together in the same bed. Maura kissed Jane on her cheek and Jane stiffened.

Jane growled softly and sighed. " What is it? "

Maura gently stroked along Jane's arm. " It's been a while, Jane. "

" What's been a while? "

Maura leaned over to Jane's ear and whispered something into it.

Jane's eyes snapped open and she turned to her partner. " You're right, it's been a while. ", she growled, leaning over Maura.

Maura gasped as Jane was over her and responsed the long passionate kiss.

Jane came in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans down stairs and immediately recognized the coffee smell. She smiled broadly and went to the coffee maker. " Oh, you dearly beloved wonder of technology. "

Maura came too in jeans and t-shirt in the kitchen and stopped. " Are talking again to the coffee maker, Jane? "

Jane turned around and poured two cups with coffee. " Yes, sex goddess. "

Maura blushed a little and took a cup. " What we want to do today? "

Jane took a sip of her coffee and frowned. " Whatever you want to do. Aside from art museums or disgusting exhibitions. "

Maura rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. " At the BCU a lecture about Anthropology is read. I'd like to go there. "

Jane grimaced and dropped her shoulders. " Well, for all I care. "

Maura went to her and kissed her sweetly. " Thank you, Jane. "

Jane walked with Maura on the Ellery Street and enjoyed the sunny day while Maura excitedly recouting the newly learned facts." Jane, do you listen to me at all? "

Jane blinked the sun from her eyes and looked down at Maura. " Hmm? Yeah, yeah. It's really fascinating that you can cook bones clean. So soup bones, huh? "

Maura rolled her eyes and linked arms with Jane. She should have known that such a comment would have come. But because of that she loved Jane. " These are not ... soup bones and you know that. "

Jane grinned and pulled Maura closer. She opened her mouth to reply something as her phone vibrated. She read the message and raised her eyebrows far upwards. " What the hell ... "

Maura's curiosity got the upper hand when she got Jane's reaction. " What is it? "

Jane needed a moment and looked at Maura in a trance. " Um ... uh ... it's nothing. Only a ... a message from an old ... acquaintance. "

Maura raised skeptical a eyebrow. " Only an old acquaintance? And that's why you start to stutter? "

Jane gritted her teeth nervously and remained Maura an answer.

" Jane? "

" Well, Tessa was maybe more then just an acquaintance. "

" What shall maybe mean? "

Jane sighed loudly and sat down on a bench. " Tessa was a kind of consolation prize after you rejected me at first. I had felt depressed and wanted to forget the whole thing. I got drunk with Jim Beam and then I took a cab to a lesbian club. Damn, I don't even know anymore where it was.", she paused and exhaled loud while she put a hand through her hair. " Well, there I hook up with her. "

Maura had turned pale and silent. She still could remember very well how Jane had showed up in the middle of the night in her home nine months ago.

Nine months ago ...

It had been raining all day and Maura was fed up from the busy sat with a glass of her favorite wine on the couch, watching the flames in the fireplace. It was actually a normal autumn day in Boston, except that she had been to three different crime scenes and had to change clothes every time she had been back in the station. So, a normal autumn day. Someone knocked three times on her door and Maura wondered who wanted to visit her at this time. She opened the door and gasped as she saw the soaking wet Jane. " Jane, what are you doing here? "

Jane looked at her out of breath and frowned. " I need to talk to you. May I can come in? "

Maura nodded and let Jane came into her house." Of course. "

Jane came in and looked long at her. Her heart was beating madly against her sternum. She wasn't aware that she was staring.

Discomfort spread through Maura and she walked slowly to the kitchen island." Um ... you want something to drink? "

" No. ", Jane replied instantly.

" Okay. If you want to talk with me about the case. I ..."

" I love you. ", Jane burst out without a warning.

Maura chuckled and braced herself on the kitchen island. " I love you too, Jane. And it was so important that it couldn't wait? "

Frustration immediately went wide in Jane. " No, you got me wrong, Maura. I LOVE you.I mean, not in the platonic sense. Since the first day that I met you. I just hadn't all these years the balls to tell you. I can't bear it no longer. I ... I can't hold it back anymore, Maura. I mean ... I mean ...can't you feel it too?" "

The eruption of Jane's feelings had Maura taken without warning. It was known that Jane dated other women and she made no secret of it. And yes, Maura also felt that something special bound them together and she knew that this something for friends wasn't normal. How long she had been waiting for the day to hear those three little but so important words from Jane's mouth. She could have burst into tears.

Jane saw the glint in Maura's eyes and fear crept over her. " Maura, please say something. Anything. "

Maura moved like a fish out of water her mouth but not a word passed her lips. Instead a tear ran down her cheek.

Jane moved quickly to her and rubbed gently Maura's arms up and down. " Ssssssh, ' s good. It's okay, Maura. "

Maura shook her head and wanted to counter something in time she was crying.

Steps were heard on the stairs and when Jane looked over Maura's shoulder she could see a good-looking man who wore only sweatpants and a t-shirt. Slowly it dawned to Jane why Maura had reacted in this way and Jane's heart clenched painfully.

The stranger paused as he saw the weeping Maura and looked gloomily at Jane. " Maura, ", he said with with a bloodcurdling deep voice that even Jane thought that he would be a bear." what's going on here? "

Maura looked at him and gasped. " I ... I ... Jane ... "

" I was about to leave. ", Jane said and looked at Maura with sad eyes. " I'm sorry, Maura. I shouldn't have ... I am sorry. "

Maura wanted her discourage her from disappearing but Jane was faster through the door.

Jane sat on her couch and had finished half the bottle of Jim Beam as she looked at Jo Friday. " Did you know that your owner is the biggest moron? "

Jo Friday looked at her long and confused and licked her snout.

Jane snorted and poured down the burning liquid down her throat." Of course you already figured that out. Is that not right, Jo? " She stood up staggering and took her keys. " Maybe not my best idea ... Fuck it, who cares? My best friend and the love of my life probably get fingered by Growler. I need a distraction. "

" Growler. ", Jane crunched.

" Excuse me, what? ", Maura wanted to know.

Jane looked at her startled. " What? Nothing. "

Maura bit her bottom lip and sorted her thoughts. " What does Tessa want from you? "

Jane took a deep breath and stared at the road asphalt." She wants to meet me. "

The next question let Maura felt nausea. " For sex? "

" I suppose. "

" Will you meet her? "

Jane looked suprised and wide-eyed. " What? For heaven's sake, NO! Tessa was just a good ... fuck ...a consolation prize. I ... I have you. You don't believe that I jeopardize our relationship just for a fuck, do you? "

Maura thought and closed her eyes. The thought that a woman was used by Jane as a consolation prize made her sick. " Did she ... knew that she was just a ... consolation prize? "

Jane nodded slowly. " Yes. Yes, she knew it. "


	5. Chapter 5

Jane came into her apartment and sighed loud. She deemed it would be better to give Maura a little space after the confrontation the day before. She had expected many things as she sat on her couch. Just not the intruder named Angela Rizzoli. She closed the door loudly and took a deep breath. " What the hell is wrong with you? "

Just so Jane had expected it and put her feets on the coffee table. " Give it to me, Ma. I had no rough day. "

Angela simply ignored the sarcasm. " Your father and I almost tolerated everything. Your career choice, your coming out and that Frankie follows you everywhere. We even accepted ... this ... Ashley ... "

Jane rolled her eyes. " Ma ... "

Angela snort and waved in anger and disappointment. " You've cried in front of us how much you love. Maura and you'd do everything for her. And that you give your life for her. and now you close up again? "

Jane growled dangerously. " Ma ... "

Angela gave her a serious look. " What? Is it not true? Did I just imaginat it. For christ's sake. **You were finally happy**! "

" **Ma**! ", Jane scremed to drown her mother. "** Maura and I didn't broke up! Okay?**

Angela looked at her seriously and snorted loudly. " And why is Maura at home and crying her eyes out? "

" Because we have a small crisis? "

" Because you're cheating? Did I really raised you that way? "

Jane couldn't believe her ears. " I'm chea ... **What am I doing**? I'm surely not cheating. "

Angela let desperately sink shoulders. " Why, Jane? Why can not you hold once your happiness? Is it too much to ask? "

Jane stood up to get to the fridge and grab a beer. " Gee! You're acting like I've finished **your **relationship to Maura. "

Angela sighed loudly und sat dowm at the kitchen counter. " What happened? "

" What, what happened? "

" To Maura and you? "

Jane took a sip of her beer and sighed. " We were on the road when I got called. Maura wanted to know who it was and I told her. "

Angela listened attentively. " And ? Who was it? "

Jane sighed again. " An old affair I had as Maura rejected me. "

" **Are you crazy? **", Angela yelled shocked and Jane winced. " **You just told Maura that your old love affair called you? **"

" Keep it down, Ma! ", Jane warned her. " And no, I didn't just said it like ' Hey, Maura, good news. My love affair just called me '. I told her the whole there was just a certain tension between us and I drove over here after work. "

Angela grabbed Jane's beer and poured it down the sink.

" What the hell... ", Jane barked suprised. " **Ma, **I just started it! "

"You, Missy, drive **now **to your girlfriend. And don't argue. "

Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed her key.

Jane's car stood in Maura's drive way and the driver sat still sitting behind the steering wheel. What if Maura didn't want to see her? _What if I screwed it? I wouldn't want to be with me anymore. _Jane took a deep breath and got out of the she came into the house she saw a picture of slowly went to the couch and closed her eyes. " I'm sorry. ", she said soft and Maura winced. " Oh, Maura ... I didn't want toscare you. I'm ... I'm sorry.

Maura sniffed and looked over her shoulder. " Jane ... ", she whispered. " I didn't hear you come in. "

Jane carefully sat down next to her. " I hope you don't mind that I'm here. Maybe you need some ... "

" Stop making a fool of yourself. ", Maura cut her off. " I'm glad you're here. I was wondering why you ever gone to your apartment. "

Jane rubbed her hands nervously. " I thought that maybe you ... uh ... maybe you need some space. "

Maura sniffed again and pressed the handkerchief in her hand into a ball. " Only if you need space. ", she croaked hoarsely.

Jane's heart broke at the sight of Maura. " Come here. ", she said softly.

Maura immediately jerked to her girlfriend and found herself in a strong embrace.

" I love you. ", Jane whispered in her ear. " And I am so so **so **sorry, Maura. "

Maura closed her eyes and sniffed once more. " I love you too, Jane. And I am sorry too. "

Jane had an idea. " Are you up to have make-up sex? "

Maura had to laugh and pushed Jane away. Then she took her hand and walked with Jane in the direction of the bedroom.

The next morning Jane came in a good mood in the bullpen and Korsak eyed her skeptically.

Frost grinned broadly and held his hand open.

Korsak rolled his eyes and handed him 20 Dollars.

Frost nodded to him and smiled. " Thank you, Sir. "

Jane slowly sat down at her desk and looked at both of them. " Seriously? You make bets on Maura and me? "

" Yup. ", Frost agreed in a good mood. " How was the make-up sex? "

Jane grimaced. " Oh, just shut up. It's none of your business. "

Korsak rolled again his eyes and handed Frost another 20 Dollars.

Frost started to laugh. " Again, thank you, Sir. "

Jane looked at the two men in disbelief. " **Really? You've gotta be fucking kidding me!** "

Frost began to laugh hard as he saw Jane's face. " You two are a great investment. "

Jane looked him warningly. " Back to work. What do we have? "

" A fickle Maya Harper in the interrogation room. ", Korsak announced.

Jane clapped her hands and stood up. " Great. I am in the mood to kick someone's ass. Let's go. "


	6. Chapter 6

Jane sat in the interrogation room and pierced Maya with her gaza under which everyone got nervous. " You lied to us. " she tapped on each photo of the victims, slowly but persistently. " You know **exactly** who these womens are. "

Maya looked with big eyes to Korsak and than to Jane. " I ... I ... I have no idea what you're talking about. "

" You want to tell us that you didn't know that they were conquests of your beloved companion? " , Jane said mercilessly.

Maya shook her head. " N .. no, I haven't . "

Korsak looked at her steely-eyed. " Maybe you had had enough. Have started with your girlfriend and then dispatched every single affair. "

Maya sobbed under the built up pressure. " I loved Verena and could never do that to her. **Never! **No matter what she've done. "

Jane listened with interest. " What has Verena done? "

" She slept with these sluts. "

Korsak made notes and looked over his glasses. " You knew it? Why did you lie to us? "

Maya soobed again and looked at him, frowning. " Would you have believed me if I had said that I wished each of them the black death I haven't killed them? "

Jane frowned. " Fair enough. ", she whispered through gritted theetsto cleared her throat. " So .. you did know that Verena had slept with other women. Did she knew that you knew it? "

" Of course she did. ", Maya laughed through her tears. " She almost presented them to me as trophies. ' Maya, let me introduce you to bla bla bla ...My new **acquaintance**. "

" That surely made you pretty angry. ", Korsak said.

Maya nodded in agreement. " It did, yeah. But I am sure that you find someone who was even angrier. "

Jane frowned. " How should I understand that? "

Maya took a deep breath. " Verena got the night before she was killed a pretty disturbing phone call. "

Korsak laid the pen aside. " Have you heard what it was about? "

Maya shook her head and looked at him with red eyes. " No, Verena went out of the bedroom for the conversation. But when she came back she was like a different person. "

Jane leaned forward. " In which way like a different person? "

" She was quite shaky, sweaty and white as a ghost. "

Jane looked at korsak seriously. " Do you think what I am thinking? "

Korsak slowly nodded. " Mmhm. "

Jane stood in BRIC and rubbed her hands nervously. " Alright then ... Frost, now it's up to you if I go home with a headache. "

Frost frowned and typped. " I am so not enough under pressure. "

Jane grinned cause now she knew that he would give his very best. _Come on, come on, be helpful. _Frost shoulder's slumped. " Damn it, a prepaid phone had called Verena. "

Jane put her head in her neck. "Damn it to hell! "

" Hey, Janie, I wanted to ask if Maura and you ... ", Frankie cam into BRIC and paused when he saw the faces. " For Pete's sake, who has died? "

Jane growled loudly. " Maura and I what, Frankie? ", she barked.

Frankie lifted up his hands protectively. " Whether you go with me to the Dirty Robber. That's it. "

Jane looked at her clock and frowned. " Really? No wonder my head is throbbing. Frost, like to come with us? ", she asked as she wrote Maura a message.

Frost jumped up and grabbed his jacket. " Hey, don't ask me twice. "

Jane grinned and followed the men. " Let's get out of here. "

Jane sat in the Dirty Robber and took a deep breath. " I will not shake the feeling that the case will soon bea cold case. We always end up in dead ends. "

Frost came up with four beer mugs to the table and pushed one to each one. " Korsak has a hot date or is he just getting **oooolllld**? "

Frankie took the pitcher and drank from his beer, laughing. " He's just older than dirt. "

Maura pulled her eyebrows together. " I don't understand that phrase. ' **Older than dirt **' "

Jane closed smiling eyes and put her hand on Maura's. " Dirt was around long before humans...therefore if you are older than dirt, you are really old. "

" That is nasty. "

The group began to laugh.

" Yeah, if you're Korsak. ", Frankie laughed and clinked glasses with Frost.

Jane looked at Maura's thoughtful face and smiled softly. " Hey, what is it? "

" I ... oh, it's nothing. Just .. I'm just exhausted, Jane. "

" Should I take you home? "

Maura smiled and shook her head. " It's all right. I'll survive the night. "

Jane still looked at her and worry reflected in her face.

Maura put frowning and love in the eyes a hand on Jane's cheek. " Stop to worry. I'm fine, Jane. "

Jane didn't tear off the eye contact and nodded slowly. " Okay. "

" Okay.", Maura said and kissed her gently.

Jane came in shorts and shirt into the bedroom and frowned. " You have the same expression as in Dirty Robber. "

Maura looked at her slowly. " I need to talk to you about something. "

Jane stopped in the movement and got as white as a ghost. " What have I done? "

Maura rolled her eyes and smiled. " You have done nothing wrong. It's just ... I've been thinking about our future. And .. what I would like to have. And if you want it too. And ... "

" Maura, ", Jane cut her off gently. " just say it. "

Maura collected all her courage. " I want to have children one day, Jane. I don't mean any children but your children and I want us to be together old and gray. ", she took a deep breath. " I want to someday a white wedding and I want you to stand with me in front of the altar. But I'm not sure if you want the same. "

Jane had heard all about it and understood everything very well, but now she only heard rushing her blood in her ears. She didn't know at what point she had stopped breathing but oxygen was urgently needed. She exhaled slowly and evenly. " Wow ... I mean, Maura, you just burst a pretty bold bomb right now. "

Panic gripped Maura and she bit her lower lip. " I am sorry. I'm so terribly sorry. I shouldn't just invaded you so. I'm so sorry, Jane. "

Jane could see the tears already glistening in Maura eyes and sighed. " Hey, Maura, please stop. This will always be a raid, no matter when and where, okay? It's just .. I'm squiffy and insanely tired. Let's talk about it tomorrow. Okay, sweetheart? "

Maura smiled at the pet name and nodded. Jane sober used never a pet name. " Okay. "

Jane gave her a long gentle kiss and sighed. " Night, Maura. "

" Good night, Jane."


	7. Chapter 7

Jane came through the front door and sighed loudly. " Home sweet home. "

Maura came into the house and locked the door. " You don't need to yell, Jane. "

Jane took a beer from the fridge and threw the crown cap in the sink. " I didn't yell, Maura. I have justice announced my arrival. "

Maura shook her head and poured herself a glass of red wine.

Jane hugged her from behind and kissed Maura's neck. " You know, I've been thinking about it. "

Maura sipped her wine. " The case? I know. "

Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder and frowned. " No, that's not what I meant. I've been thinking about starting a family. "

Maura's stomach clenched. " Jane … "

" I have an insanely dangerous job. ", Jane cut her off and thighten her grip. " And yours is tough too. But I want to make you happy, Maura. And if that's what you really want … then let's start a family. "Maura put her hands on Jane's and sighed. " Jane that's a decision that you make over night. I just wanna start a family when you really want shall not feel compelled to do it just because I want it. "

Jane swayed her back and forth and sucked in her lower lip. There was for a few moments silence. " I want it. ", she whispered. " I want to have a family with you. "

Maura turned around in her arms. " Really? "

Jane smiled softly and nodded. " Yes, but you'll have to ruin your figure. No way I'm doing this. "

Maura laughed and kissed her soft. " We have time. We don't need to do it next week already. "

Jane puffed easier. " Thank God. ", she paused " Wait. Does that mean that you have to sleep with men again? "

Maura laughed and went into the living room. " There are various methods. In vitro fertilisation for example or artificial insemination. "

Jane sat beside her on the couch. " Okay … And … and how does it work? "

Maura took a sip of wine and put the glass down. " In vitro fertilisation is a process by which an egg is fertilised by sperm outside the body. IVF is a major treatment for infertility when other methods of assisted reproductive technology have failed. Theoretically, in vitro fertilisation could be performed by collecting the contents from a woman's fallopian tubes or uterus after natural ovulation, mixing it with semen, and reinserting into the uterus. However, without additional techniques, the chances of pregnancy would be extremely small. Such additional techniques that are routinely used in IVF include ovarian hyperstimulation to retrieve multiple eggs, ultrasound-guided transvaginal oocyte retrieval directly from the ovaries, egg and sperm preparation, as well as culture and selection of resultant embryos before embryo transfer back into the uterus. "

Jane grimaced and nodded. " And the other way? "

Maura frowned. " Artificial insemination is the deliberate introduction of semen into a female's vagina or oviduct for the purpose of achieving a pregnancy through fertilisation by means other than copulation. It is the medical alternative to sexual intercourse or natural insemination. "

Jane raised a hand. " Okay, enough! "

Maura began to laugh as she saw Jane's face.

Jane frowned and took a deep breath. " Oh, my God. I can't believe that at some point two smarty-pants will live in this house. "

Maura laughed harder and gasped for air.

Jane pulled her to her. " Come to me, woman, and tell me what's so funny. "

Maura cuddled into Jane and smiled broadly. " You. "

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Me? "

Maura kissed Jane's chin. " Yes, you. You always make me laugh. "

Jane smiled broadly and kissed her.

" Is a madam used to riding a lesbian or bisexual hooker the casual way? ", Jane asked the next day in BRIC.

Maura slapped horrified her arm. " Jane! "

" What? "

Frost and Korsak grinned and shook their heads.

Maura pointed at herself. " I can hear you. "

Jane wrinkled her brows. " It's a ligitimate question. Male pimps also test their ... ' goods ' So why not madams too? "

Frost frowned deeply. " The adjudication has done wonders. "

Jane looked at him puzzled. " What do you mean? "

" Three names appear permanently on the phone list. ", Korsak said slow.

Jane looked at the Wall and pulled her eyebrows together. " To whom belong those names? "

Frost tapped into his keyboard. " Geoffrey Mooney, Harriett Dolarhyde and Angelo Pileggi. "

Jane looked questioningly at her partner. " Maura, the names say something to you? "

Maura raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. " Yes. Geoffrey Mooney is the manager of the Federal Reserve Bank of Boston and Harriett Dolarhyde is a chairwoman of Boston Dynamics. "

" What about Angelo Pileggi? ", Korsak asked.

Maura thought long and pulled her corner of her mouth downward. " This name is not familiar to me. "

Frost called up the personal informations of Angelo Pileggi and slowly stood up.

" What?", Korsak said.

Jane nodded slowly. " Let's bring him in. "

Angelo Pileggi sat in the interrogation room and wringing his hands. The tailor-made suit was perfect and his graying hairs were combed back.

Jane came into the room and smiled sweetly. " Judge Pileggi! Thank you that you found the time to help us. "

Pileggi took a deep breath. " It's not like I had a choice. Your colleagues burst into my office. "

Jane snorted compassionate. " I am really sorry, Judge. Do you know why you're here? "

Pileggi still kneaded his hands and bit his lower lip. " No. "

Jane noticed the reaction but said nothing. She laid the photo of Verena on the table and frowned. " Do you recognize her? "

He didn't look at the photo and gritted his teeth. " No. "

" Funny. Then why do we find your name on her call list? "

Pileggi looked long at her and breathed heavily. " Okay … okay, you got me. I know her. From time to time I hired her. "

Jane frowned. " Only her? "

" Yeah, she knew exactly what my wife needed. "

Jane looked at him totally confused. " Your wife? You hired a madam for your wife? "

Now Pileggi was confused. " A madam? Verena wasn't a madam. "

Jane took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. " What do you think was Verena's job? "

Pileggi frowned. " She ran a massage studio. "


	8. Chapter 8

" It make no sense. ",, Korsak sighed. " Lawyer, Madam, Masseuse and hooking in a club. "

Jane pulled her eyebrows together as she looked at the board. " It's all connected. The law firm, the Club and the studio. Two of the institutes are clean. How own the ' Massage Studio'? Verena had dubious clients. Much evidence on prostitution. Vice have nothing ... "

" Something's not right. ", Korsak said in a whispered tone.

Frost tapped at his keyboard and raised his eyebrows. " May I have something? "

Korsak looked at him long. " A question or statement? "

Frost turned his screen around. " I checked Haynes again. Full background. I found his cousin, Ross Palmer. He has the raft of burglary, robbery, assault, drug dealing, fencing. The whole damn shit. "

" Including procuration of women? ", Jane wanted to know.

Frost nodded slowly and looked at her long. " Yeah. "

" Do we know where he currently is? ", Jane wanted to know. Impatience already got the best of her.

Frost pulled his eyebrows toghether and tapped into his keyboard. " Uh ... he currently lives in the Brimmer Street. "

Jane grabbed her jacket and started to walk out of the bullpen. " This is very close to the crime scenes. "

Korsak and Frost looked at each other and stood up off their chairs.

The group of three came with the backup of two patrol man and Frankie on the second floor of the apartment in the Brimmer Street.

Jane stopped at the side of a apartment door and looked tense at her colleagues. She signaled them to make no sound and knocked tight-lipped three times at the door, she waited a moment. " A express delivery for Mr. Ross Palmer. "

A few seconds nothing happened, but then they heard hasty steps and how something was overturned.

Jane looked at Frankie and nodded to the locked door.

Frankie rolled his eyes, holster his gun and kicked in the door. " BOSTON POLICE! ", he announced as he entered the apartment first. He saw as a man disappeared through the window to the fire escape. " He try to run away on the fire escape! "

The cops were divided in all directions to cut off Ross Palmer's escape route. Jane was sure that she heard Frost cursing.

The maltreated Ross Palmer sat in the interrogation room and gritted his teeth.

Jane leaned against the one-way mirror and eyed him suspiciously. No one in the room said a word.

Frost loosened his tie. " Why you ran away? "

Ross looked at him with his dull gray eyes and pulled the corners of his mouth downward. " Fuck you, shamus. "

Jane raised her right eyebrow and pushed herself away from the mirror. " You're really charming. He has kindly ask you why you ran away, Ross. Why did you ran away? "

Ross snorted in disgust and lift the left lip muscle.

Frost lost his temper and slammed the pictures of the victims on the metal table. " If you don't cooperate we will hold these murders against you, won't look good on your résumé. " What a crappy quintulpe murder? I didn't kill anybody. "

Jane raised her eyebrows as she looked at Frost. " Hey, he speaks! Okay, so why you'd ran away? "

" You're repeating yourself like a broken record. ", Ross growled annoyed.

Jane braced herself with her hands on the table and frowned. " Then you should answer the question, Rossy. Before I ask again. "

Ross licked his lips and took a deep breath. " Because I didn't expected a ... express delivery! "

Jane slowly closed her eyes. " Of course. "

Frost tapped on one of the pictures. " Do you know her? "

Ross had a smile on his lips. " No? "

Jane narrowed her eyes. " No? "

He looked cocky at her. " No ... Ma'am. "

Jane bit hard on her lower lip and nodded slowly. " Why can't I shake the feeling that you're not telling us the whole truth? "

Ross grinned and shrugged. " I don't know. "

Korsak stood at the glass board and stood the facts as Frost and Jane came back into the bullpen. " Did he talk? "

Jane sat down at her desk and sighed. " No, he's silent as a grave. But he knows something. "

" The big question is what? ", Frost sighed frustrated.

" With whom was Ross after his jail term? ", Jane wanted to know.

Korsak pointed with his pen at the picture of the club owner. " With his cousin Martin Haynes. "

Jane clapped against her cheeks in a steady rhythm and frowned. " Family ties are strong. Maybe Ross covers Martin. "

" The club owner is clean, Jane. " Frost disagreed and looked long at her.

Jane snorted and rubbed tired her neck. " I hate this case. I don't want to go through something like this again. "

Frost looked over his screen and pulled his eyebrows together.

Korsak turned to her and opened his mouth but doesn't say a word.

Jane had her eyes closed and shook her head slowly. " I'm so sick of that. "

Korsak walked to Jane and put a hand on her shoulder. " Jane, go home and rest. "

Jane shook her head and took a deep breath. " I'm fine, Korsak. "

" No, you're not. ", Korsak sighed. " Go home, sleep it off and come back. I'm sure that your girlfriend doesn't know what you look like. "

Jane sighed, got up and took her jacket. " Alright. But you'll call if you have something. "

Korsak nodded. " Sure. "

Jane came home and threw her keys on the side table by the door. She went to the fridge and took out a beer. Unannounced suddenly a glistening wave of unbridled rage went through her and Jane slammed the bottle indignant in the sink. Glass and liquid spread out on the work surface and on the window. Jane pressed her eyes shut and clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white.

" Jane? ", Maura's voice said from the top of the stairs.

Jane sucked in her lower lip and shook her head with closed eyes. She could hear as Maura came down the stairs and into the kitchen. " Jane, what's wrong? "

Jane stood with her back to her and hung her head." I'm sorry. Please go back to bed, Maura. "

Maura could see at Jane's posture that her girlfriend was anything but good. " Jane, please, what's wrong? "

Jane took a deep breath and looked at the kitchen clock. " Why are you still up? "

" Don't change the subject. "

Jane took a new bottle from the fridge. " The beer was bad. "

Maura looked into the sink and sighed. " That's why you smashed the bottle? "

Jane drank with one attempt the beer to the half. " Yes. ", she sighed.

Maura ran her hands along the tense shoulders and laid her cheek between Jane's shoulder blades. " You are frustrated. ", she said as she put her arms around Jane's torso.

Jane nodded slowly. " Yes, I am. Every lead ends in a dead end. Maybe it's a dead end case. "

" You're just exhausted. ", Maura replied. " We're all exhausted. "

Jane rubbed her face and ran her hands through her hair. Every time we take a step forward, then we'll do four back, Maura. I can't anymore. "

Maura held her tighter. " Yes, you can. You never give up. Why now? "

Jane exhaled loudly. " It reminds me. "

" It reminds you of what? "

Jane took a deep breath and shook slowly her head. " At Hoyt, at this cutthroat guy. At all the women I couldn't save. "

Maura turned her around and looked deep into Jane's eyes. " You saved so many lives and have solved cases ... "

" Then why do I feel so miserable at this case? ", Jane interrupted her.

Maura put a hand at Jane's cheek and sighed. " I don't know, Jane. Maybe because you get stuck in a dead end? ", she rubbed with her middle finger the patch between Jane's eyebrows. " You think too hard. Let you thoughts run free. "

Jane's snort sounded like a laugh and she kissed her girlfriend gently." Thank you, Maura. "

Maura smiled and took her hand. " Come with me to bed. "


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Jane woke up early. It was still dark and she didn't know why why she had woken. She streched and noticed that the right side of the bed was empty and lukewarm. Jane growled and looked at the digital clock. 5:25. " For God's sake, Maura. " She could hear the muffled sound of the shower and made a decision. Jane got up and crept skillfully to the bathroom while she undressed.

Maura hadn't noticed that the glass sliding door to the shower opened and jumped in suprise as a warm body pressed against her back. " Jane! You are up? "

Jane kissed Maura's bare shoulder and grinned. " I woke up and my lovely girlfriend was no longer in bed with me. So I thought I'd share with her the shower. "

Maura closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side to give Jane better access. " For a morning grouch you are quite awake. "

Jane kissed her on her neck. " If I were a man, you would have a symbolic idea how awake I am. "

Maura laughed briefly and then she gasped, groaning.

Angela stood at the kitchen island and prepared the breakfast when Jane and Maura came into the kitchen. " Morning, girls. Did you sleep well? "

" Morning, Ma. ", Jane said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Maura smiled dreamily. " Good morning, Angela. " Yes, we slept very well. And you? "

Angela smiled broadly. " Me too. Thank you. "

Jane skeptical eyeing the extensive breakfast and raised an eyebrow. " Are you expecting someone else or why do you prepare a feast? "

Angela pursed her lips and continued. " No, no one else is coming. "

Maura looked at her questioningly as she poured herself some coffee.

Jane rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders. " Okay, Ma. Spit it. "

Angela dropped the towel to the island and looked at the two women. " When the both of you finally start to think about having kids? You have reached a certain age. "

Maura wasn't suprised and looked to Jane, sighing.

Jane pointed at the food and frowned. " Therefore, this whole food? You want to impress us with it? Seriously? "

" If not at breakfast, when am I going to talk to you about it? ", Angela argued.

Jane pursed her lips with wide eyes. " Well ... YOU and I won't talk about it, Ma. This is a matter between Maura and me. We BOTH are talking about it. Not you. "

Angela rolled her eyes. " If I leave it to you, JANE, then I wait until I'm old and gray till I have grandchildren. "

Jane made a face. " What about T.J.? Is he just a Typhoid Mary who happens to be Tommy's son? In my store of knowledge he belongs to the category of family members. "

Angela took a deep breath and braced herself at the island. " Of course T.J. belongs to the family, he's my grandson. "

Jane clapped her hands and looked at Maura. " Great, talking point done. Let us eat. "

" But also I will have grandkids of you and Maura. ", Angela replied.

Jane lead her head into her neck and exhaled loudly. " I've guessed it. Ma, we're currently working on a difficult case. Can we talk about it another time? Please? "

" When, Jane? "

Jane looked at Maura, seeking for help. She was glad that Maura dropped the talking point as Jane wasn't ready. " We already talked about, Maura and I. We want to have children and have talked about the methods that allows same-sex couples to have children naturally ... ", she paused and looked Maura. " Maura, would you please help me? "

Maura walked to Jane and wrapped her arm around her waist. " We just discussed the fundation, Angela. We discussed nothing concrete. We want to focus on the case first. "

Angela beamed from ear to ear when she heard the news. Her only daughter wanted children of her own. " And who of you will carry the baby? "

Jane rolled her eyes and groaned. " What don't you understand with ' nothing concrete '? We only discussed the possibility of a pregnancy. Not who will be the pregnant one. "

" Don't you want to be pregnant, Jane? ", Maura suddenly asked.

The unexpected question took Jane's breath away and she looked at her challenger nervously. Her jaw hung wide open. " Uh ... uh ... Guys can't get pregnant. "

Maura burst out laughing and gave her girlfriend giggling a tender kiss.

Jane grinned and saw the puzzled look of her mother. " Long story, Ma. "

Maura still chuckled. " When Jane and I were just friends we once had the conversation who of us would be the man if we would like woman. Jane immediately decided that she would be the guy. "

" Oh. ", Angela said slowly, then it dawned to her. " OH! "

Jane looked smiling at Maura. " I don't know if I like this reaction. "

Maura smiled broadly and shook her head.

Jane came into the bullpen and sat down at her desk, sighing.

Korsak looked worried up. " Is everything okay? "

Jane rubbed her face and smiled at him. " Yeah. Where's Frost? "

" He's stuck in traffic. He needs some time. ", Korsak said. " I was curious. "

Jane slowly looked up from her screen. " Great? "

Korsak stood up and tapped at pictures of Maya, Verena and Martin Haynes. " I've found out that our grieving girlfriend Maya was a regular customer in the Gypsy Bar ... before Verena. "

Jane rubbed her chin with her finger tips and pulled her eyebrows together. " But ... Haynes has said that he doesn't know her and Maya has claimed that she has come only by Verena in the scene. "

Korsak shrugged. " She lied to us obviously. "

Jane took a deep breath and reduced her neck vertebras. " How did you find out? "

Korsak scratched his beard. " As I said, I was curious ... and it was very late. Last night I stood in front of the door and have shown some visitors the pictures. "

Jane grinned broadly. " Well done. So, it's all about Verena, Maya and Haynes. Verena can no longer speak. So we deal with Maya and Haynes. "

" We have no one else who is involved. Only the two. "

Jane sucked in her lower lip, pulled her eyebrows together and rubbed her hands. " We're such blockheads! ", she suddenly said.

Korsak looked puzzled at her. " Why? "

Jane tapped frantically something into her keyboard. " We were so busy with Verena and her history that we've overlooked the obvious and have asked the wrong questions.

" And the right questions would have been? ", Korsak wanted to know.

Jane didn't looked at him. " Where and how did Verena and you got to know each other. "

Korsak pressed his lips together and sighed loudly. " A common rookie mistake. Damnit. "

Jane sat up straight. " Here. Here, I have something. Yeah, this is definitely something. Maya and Verena were colleagues. They've worked in the same firm. "

Korsak struck against the board. " How could we've missed it. Shit. "

Jane stood up and took her jacket. " We can curse each other on the ride to Maya. Let's roll! "


	10. Chapter 10

Korsak was in the passenger seat clutched at the door. " Are you sure that you have a driver's license, Jane? "

The unmarked car was standing in front of a well-kept residential area and Jane kept an eye on the street as she was looking for Frost's car. " Zip your lips! Why are all just complain? "

" You've determined a very special life insurance. ", Korsak said.

Jane chuckled, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she pointed to an approaching car. " There's Frost. Come on, get out. "

" Come on, get out. ", Korsak mimed her.

Jane laughed and punched in his arm before she got out of the car.

Frost walked to them and blinked against the high-noon sun. " Why are we here? "

Jane narrowed her eyes and looked at the apartment house. " We'll ask Maya a few questions in her familiar surroundings. "

The two men followed her without protest.

They came into the entrance hall and Frost whistled low. " Oha. "

Jane looked up at the pompous, stucco decorated walls. " Even here Maura would be flabbergasted. And she doesn't come from the upper middle class. "

Korsak looked around in astonishment. " How can a little lawyer afford that? "

Jane shook her head. " She can't without incidental earnings. High incidental earnings. "

They came to the reception and the male receptionist looked at the three detectives condescending. " It seems like you got lost. "

Jane raised her eyebrows in disbelief. " Excuse me? "

The man nodded arrogant. " The fries stand you find five blocks south from here. "

Jane pushed her jacket aside and showed him her badge. " Boston Police. I'm Detective Rizzoli. These are Detectives Korsak and Frost. We would like to talk to Maya Harper. "

The receptionist looked at her unimpressed. " Ms. Harper is indispensable. "

Korsak lost his patience. " She is a important witness in a murder case. Get her down here immediately. "

" As already said, she is indispensable, DETECTIVE. "

Jane slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " You do realize that we can prosecute you for obstructing of justice. "

The receptionist looked at her again." Ms. Harper is not spare because she does not resides here since a week. "

Jane pressed her lips together and smiled. " Thank you. ", she growled teed off.

Maura sat at her desk and read a report while Jane angrily paced up and down. " The fries stand is five blocks south from here. "

" He just did his job, Jane. ", Maura said calm.

Jane stopped abruptly. " His work? Maura, even to you, he would have said that. "

" I doubt that. "

" Yes, your Reverence. "

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. " Where is the problem? He has treated you condescending and you will never see him again. My God, forget it. "

" I WANT TO BE TREATED WITH RESPECT, MAURA! ", Jane replied loudly and some lab technicians looked to the office of the chief medical examiner. " WE HAD TO WORK HARD TO BE WHO WE ARE TODAY! KORSAK AND I WERE NOT ... BORN WITH A SILVER SPOON IN OUR MOUTHS. "

Maura stood up without a word, walked to the office door and closed it. Then she looked at Jane warningly. " Even though I grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth ... ", she hissed. " Never dare again to talk to me in such a tone in front of my employees. My job didn't just fell into my lap, I had to work very hard for it. Just like any other in this building. "

" Yeah, sure. ", Jane laughed sarcastically.

Maura looked at her long. " What do you mean? That everything just come to me because I have some extra money? "

" You got shown possibilities. ", Jane growled.

Maura crossed her arms and leaned against her desk. " And so got you, Jane. "

A dark shadow fell over Jane's face. " Yeah, but MY father would have worked his butt toiled sore. "

Maura closed her eyes and shook confused her head. " Okay, what's going on? What is this all about? At first you complain about this receptionist and now we fight about our educational training? I don't understand. "

Jane gritted her teeth. " It's about people ... like you. "

Maura raised her eyebrows high. " People like ME. What does that mean? "

Jane punched her left hand into her right palm. " I don't know. People like you just need to snap their finger and everyone comes running. People like Korsak, Cavanaugh or I had have to slave away our whole life. We had just enough money to pass the month and having food and clothes on our bodies. And people like you see people like me as vermin of the world. I saw it again today. "

Maura looked at her in disbelief. The words burned themselves painfully in her heart. How could Jane think that way after they were best friends for so many years. Hadn't she shown often enough that she wasn't like all the other well-heeled? She stifled emerging tears. " Is that ... Do you really think so about me? That I see people, who have to work for living, as vermin, Jane? You really think I'm that shallow? Then why are we best friends for so many years? Why are we having a relationship? Why do I want to start a family with you? I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID MONEY! "

Jane came back from her rage and looked at Maura with wide eyes. She became aware that she let her anger out at the wrong person. Maura had nothing to do with all her raging anger. " Maura ... no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it out on you. It's just ... this arrogant sleazebag had everything churned in me again. Each ... smallest uncertainty ... reappeared. This damn feeling that I'm not good enough for you. I ... I ... I'm just a plumber's daughter who has not much to offer, Maura. "

Maura closed her eyes and gasped annoyed. " We had it all, Jane. I DON'T CARE. You could also be a toilet attendant. It wouldn't matter to me. As long as you are you. Jane, you've took the first step, you came to me and told me that you're in love with me. And I ... "

" You've rejected me. ", Jane cut her off.

Maura dropped her shoulders and sighed. " Yes, I've rejected you first. But only because I was waiting for you and you took your time for years. And as you came to your senses I was dating Jeremy. "

Jane's face muscles twitched in disgust. " Growler. ", she mumbled.

Maura tilted confused her head. " What? "

Jane waved. " Jeremy ... in my head he's just Growler. "

Maura exhaled loudly and looked gentle at Jane. . " Really? Growler? That fits more to you. "

Jane looked seriously at her. " Thanks. "

Maura looked long at her. " Please tell me. "

" Tell you what? "

" Please tell me how I can prove to you my unconditional love for you, Jane. "

Jane looked at her and thought well about her answer. " Just love me. "

Maura closed her eyes and exhaled shakily as a tear ran down her cheek. " It's sometimes hard but it's to achieve. "

Jane smiled weakly and spread her arms. " Come here. "

Maura pushed away from the desk and walked over to Jane. She wrapped her arms around Jane's torso and sighed as Jane hugged her. " You're a dickhead. "

Jane grunted to not start laughing and squeezed her tightly. " Well, these words out of Dr. Maura Isles' mouth.I'm shocked and I love you even more. "

Maura smiled and took a deep breath. " I love you, Jane. "

Jane came back into the bullpen and looked at Korsak and Frost." How does it look? "

Korsak hung up his receiver. " BOLO is out. "

Frost leaned back in his chair. " I don't know why I haven't checked Maya thoroughly. "

Jane looked at him questioningly. " What do you have? "

Frost got up and replaced Verena's picture on the board by Ross Palmer's. " Maya and Ross were once engaged. "

Jane rubbed her hands in circles. " This makes it possible to start something. Let him rot a little. "

Korsak pulled his eyebrows together. " So, what role Verena had in the entire story? I am confused. "

" Let us hear Martin Haynes story first. ", Jane replied.

Haynes sat in the interrogation room and gritted his teeth. " I don't know what you guys want from me. "

Jane sat at the opposite of the table and leaned forward. " How about you start to tell us all you know about Maya Harper. "

He looked long at her. " Maya who? "

Frost put a picture of Maya on the table. " Maya Harper, the fiancée of your cousin. "

Haynes stared at the picture and gritted his teeth.

Jane recognized the tense posture and frowned. " Listen, silence brings you nothing. We can help you. What Maya has to do with it? "

Haynes bit his lower lip and rubbed his eyebrows. It was clear to see that he fought out an inner struggle.

Jane and Frost exchanged presaging glances. They have bet on the right horse.

Haynes took a deep breath. " Maya has planned all this. "

Jane knew that the ice was broken. " What has she planned?

Haynes looked at her intimidated and shifted in his chair." This whole thing with the send the girls out on the streets. "

Jane nodded slowly. " Okay, so what has your club to do with it? "

Haynes ran his hands through his hairs and exhaled sharply. " Maya let her girls pick up their new clients. For me a tidy sum jumped out. But eventually everything got out of hand. "

Frost pulled his eyebrows together. " How should we understand this? "

Haynes slowly shook his head and licked his lips. " One evening Verena came after business hours in the club and has said that she wants to quit because she had a peculiar client who liked kinky stuff. Maya literally freaked out because this guy was a good investor. She has tried to intimidate Verena. "

Jane crossed her arms and pulled her eyebrows together. " Verena don't seems like a woman who is to intimidated so easily. "

Haynes laughed bitterly. " Verena was anything but easy to intimidate. Maya could threaten her like she wanted, Verena wanted to do her thing. "

" What was Verena's thing? ", Frost wanted to know.

" She wanted to go to vice and wanted to denounce Maya. "

Jane shortly looked at Frost and then at Haynes. " Maya surely was pretty upset. "

Haynes sighed and raised his eyebrows. " That's an understatement. She'd freaked out as Verena had convinced the other girls to go to vice too. "

" Did they have the same client? "

" Yeah, so Verena didn't need much to convince them. "

Frost cleared his throat. " Do you think that Maya would be capable for a murder? "

Haynes looked at him and nodded in agreement. " Hell, yeah. "

Jane closed the case file. " Would she also be able to do these murders? "

Haynes wanted to say something and then suddenly stopped. " I would like to not comment. "

Jane sighed heavily and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura followed Jane into the house and locked the door. Then she went straight to the stairs. " I'm in my room if you need me. "

Angela looked after her in suprise and then at her daughter. " What have you done now? This morning you were in such a good mood. "

Jane sighed and went to the fridge for a beer. " Maybe I was a asshole today? "

Angela raised an eyebrow. " What does that mean? What happened? "

Jane sighed and sat down at the island. " It's a long story, Ma. But I left out my anger against snobs at Maura. "

Angela put her palms together and looked at the ceiling. " Dear Lord, give me health and strenght so that I can knock some sense into my daughter's. Maura is anything but one of those arrogant busybodies who are rich. How many times must she prove you that? "

Jane rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer. " Yeah, I know. I'm Boo Boo the fool. "

Angela laughed shortly. " From your lips to God's ear. "

Jane smiled and drank from her beer.

She came into the bed room and looked questioningly at Maura. " Can I come in? "

Maura looked up from her book and nodded. " Of course. "

Jane walked further into the room and cleared her throat. " So I'll be not banished to the guest room or on the couch? "

Maura put the book on her lap and took a deep breath. " Jane, just because we had an agrument it still doesn't mean that I am resentful. It scares me apperently how little you know me. "

Jane walked into the walk-in closet and swallowed hard. " I have accused you of things that had nothing to do with you. "

" Yes, and it hurt me a lot. "

Jane came back in changed into the room and sighed loudly. " I know, I'm sorry. I just my composure. How can I make it up? "

Maura shrugged seriously with her eyebrows. " You'll have to come up with a lot to make it good again. "

Jane came to bed and crawled forward until she was above Maura. " I have a idea where to start. ", she said and kissed her girlfriend gently at the neck.

Jane stood at the glass board and took Verena's pircture from the perp side.

Korsak sat down at his desk with a cup of coffee. " This turn I didn't expect. "

Jane looked over her shoulder. " I had a gut feeling. "

Frost came out of BRIC and braced himself at his desk. " It would have been too easy. "

Korsak looked over his glasses and made a face. " Although Maya had it threaded really good. "

" They all make mistakes, Vince. ", Jane said and grinned.

Korsak sighed and nodded. " She almost managed to perpetrate the perfect murder. "

Frost crossed his arms and pulled his eyebrows together. " Now we just need to prove that Maya killed the women. "

Korsak looked long at Jane. " Haynes didn't answer the question if he think that Maya is capable to commit these murders? "

Jane nodded slowly and looked at her partners. " It almost seemed to me as if he would want to cover someone. "

Jane rubbed the back of her fingers of her right hand against her left palm. " Seemed to me too. Let's talk again with Ross. "

Ross sat annoyed in the interrogation room and scratched his goatee.

Jane leaned back in her chair. " We had a nice little chat with your cousin Martin. It was quite revealing. "

Ross snorted and looked to the wall.

" He told us a very interesting about Maya and her ...' business '. ", Korsak added.

Ross looked at him contemptuously. " A shit he told you. "

" Really? ", Jane said relaxed and pushed the picture of Maya to him. " How do we know about your engagement with Maya? "

" Son of a bitch. ", Ross growled through gritted teeth.

" It's time to blow the whistled on Maya. ", Korsak said emphatically. " We want to help you. We CAN help you. "

" We know that Maya sent these girls on the streets and that the club was a place to pick up new clients. ", Jane added seriously. " We also know that the girls wanted to stop working for Maya. Ross, what happened? "

Ross looked at his hands and began to tremble. Jane couldn't say why. Wether it was out of rage or fear.

He slowly shook his head without looking up. " I didn't want that all. It went completely out of control. "

" What went out of control? ", Jane whispered and pressed Ross.

Ross sighed loudly and looked up. " Everything. The whole thing. I mean, I fucked up a lot. But that ... that exceeded everything. Maya has loose a screw. "

Jane nodded and encouraged him with a faint smile to continue. " Maya had threaten Verena? "

Ross raised his eyebrows. " Ooooooh, hell was a threat for Maya's business. And the crackerjack. Would Verena go the entire entourage had followed her. "

Korsak shook his head and looked questioningly at him. " Why is a woman like Verena selling herself? She had a successful career, a respectable life. "

Ross shrugged. " Curiosity, adventurousness. Just like all the others. Though they had a good life, but they found it boring. "

Jane looked at him intently. " What is your role? "

" I am the bearer or the collector. I brought the girls to the johns or picked them up. "

" You certainly got a good tip. ", Jane hissed.

" I can't complain. ", Ross growled.

Korsak shortly closed his eyes. " Back to the topic. Does Maya killed the women? "

Ross clucked his tongue and shook his head. " Maya never soil her hands with something like murder. "

Jane sighed in frustration.

Ross sat up straight in his chair. " Wait, I didn't say that she has nothing to do with it. She would never kill with her own hand. "

Jane narrowed her eyes and pulled her eyebrows together. " You are implying that Maya had commissioned the murders? "

Ross grinned." I know it. "

Korsak stared at him. " How? "

Ross got nervous and kneaded his hands. " I ... I drove the girls to the places where they were killed. "

Jane put her right hand over her eyes.

" My God!", Korsak gasped.

Jane exhaled loudly. " Did you knew that there the girls shall be murdered? "

Ross hesitated for a moment and licked his lips. " I have guessed it. "

Jane took a deep breath. " What did you see? "

Ross rubbed his goatee and hesitated. " I was received by Maya. She said that she wanted to discuss something with the girls and a client. "

Jane started to listen attentively. " Which client? "

" All I know is that he had very wacky preferences. When I have driven the girls to him they've complained frequently about him. "

Korsak looked up from his notices. " Does this man have a name? "

" Hey, listen. I'm just the driver. "

" Where could Maya stay at the moment? ", Jane wanted to know.

Ross thought for a moment. " She has a apartment in the Salem Street. For her circumstances rather modest. "

Jane immediately stood up and looked at Korsak. " Read him his Miranda rights. I ride with Frost to the apartment. "

Ross jumped up. " HEY, YOU SAID THAT YOU HELP ME! "

Jane spun around and looked at him sharply. " There I haven't knew that you have driven five defensless women like cattle to the slaughter, Ross! You've done in five cases act as accessory to murder. You can talk of God that you are not the main defendant. "

Ross sank back into his chair and buried his face in his hands.


End file.
